Comment faisait Gibbs?
by Eilowny
Summary: Spoiler Hiatus 1! Oneshot! Tony apparaît avec un goblet de café alors qu’il déteste ça. Comment en est il arrivé là ?


**Titre :** Comment faisait Gibbs ?

**Genre :** général/drame/ficlette

**Spoiler : Hiatus partie 1 (vous êtes prévenus !)**

**Disclaimer : **Ca va faire quelques temps que je clame haut et fort _« Suivons Belisario chez lui et volons ses scénarios » _! Si je possédais NCIS, vous croyez que je le dirais ?

**Résumé :** Tony apparaît avec un goblet de café alors qu'il déteste ça. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

**Note :** Je sais que les français n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de voir cet épisode donc je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de réaction. Mais quand une idée vous traverse la tête…

**Comment faisait Gibbs ?**

Les couloirs du NCIS étaient plutôt tristes en cette journée. Comme si en plus du temps désespérément bloqué sur _« averse »,_ le lieu même où Gibbs travaillait habituellement devait ressentir les effets de son absence.

Tony soupira. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et particulièrement ses co-équipiers. Abby se morfondait dans son labo McGee avait de plus en plus l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et Ziva, _…_ était Ziva : plus que jamais inatteignable. Chacun d'eux devait l'attendre pour un briefing complet. Chacun d'eux devait être crevé à n'en plus ouvrir les yeux. Chacun d'eux rêvait d'une piscine bien froide. Mais l'occasion était mal choisie pour prendre des vacances.

Tony se résolut à aller les secouer, mais alors qu'il marchait vers l'ascenseur, il sentit le couloir se rétrécir et se balancer dangereusement. Il dû se rattraper au mur pour éviter de tomber. Fermant les yeux, il laissa doucement le vertige s'estomper. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Sa respiration se coinça au milieu de sa gorge et il s'agrippa désespérément pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il sente de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et fut ravi de voir le couloir aussi stable qu'il l'était avant. Tony chercha dans sa tête ce qui aurait pu provoquer cet épisode. Ah oui… Les 24 heures sans sommeil, le déjeuner manqué, la course aux terroristes… La liste était longue. Comment faisait Gibbs pour tenir ?

La question résonant dans sa tête, le regard de Tony se posa sur un élément du couloir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué avant : un distributeur automatique. Il s'approcha doucement, nerveux à l'idée que l'environnement se remette à tanguer, essuyant la sueur qui couvrait son front.

Le distributeur automatique arborait de belles couleurs bleues et rouges avec des photos attractives de tout ce qu'il contenait : barre énergisante, chocolat,…

Comment faisait Gibbs pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde ? Au cours de toutes ces années, Tony ne l'avait jamais vu manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse. Peu importait sur quelle affaire il était, Gibbs était toujours animé par une force invisible. Alors que tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'à son lit, il était occupé à résoudre une enquête. Il devait forcément y avoir une botte secrète derrière tout cela.

Le contenu du distributeur continuait à défiler sous ses yeux : salade de fruit, compote de pommes, yaourt,… Comment allait Gibbs ?

Voilà qu'il était à l'hôpital. Dans le coma. Laissant à Tony une équipe qui lui était plutôt hostile (même Abby lui avait lancé un regard du genre : _« mais pour qui tu te prends ? »_), un cadavre et un manque d'information évident quant à ce qui concernait une prochaine attaque terroriste. Aucun indice sur ce qui se tramait.

De rage, Tony envoya une droite bien cintrée au distributeur qui fit un vague _« bong »_. Comment faisait Gibbs ? Même quand aucune solution ne se présentait, comme un magicien il sortait un lapin de son chapeau ! Tiens, le distributeur vendait aussi des boissons : chocolat chaud, eau, thé,…

Peut-être que Ziva avait raison. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'instinct de Gibbs ni son expérience. A ce demander pourquoi il n'avait pas suivit son père sur la voie des stocks options. Après tout, qu'avait à offrir un travail avec un flic râleur, renfermé et drogué à la caféine ?

« _La caféine…_ pensa Tony. »

Il soupira. Regarda une dernière fois la liste de ce que contenait se merveilleux distributeur et s'arrêta sur un nom. Il sortir son porte-monnaie, sortit une pièce qu'il glissa dans la fente. _« Faites votre choix »_ afficha l'écran. Tony appuya sur _« A2 »_.

Le liquide se déversa dans le goblet en polystyrène. Il le prit, en but une infecte gorgée et se dépêcha de rejoindre _« son » _équipe.


End file.
